User blog:Baluar/Chapter 6, main story
I sigh. Why is it always me the one that needs to take care of the idiots? -Don’t make me laugh. Get out of my way before you get hurt. – That’s all I can come up with. I really don’t enjoy threatening people, but this guy has just convinced me that I can overlook said distaste for a while. I don’t know if he’s dumb or he thinks ME a dumb. Either way, it’s a mistake, pal. -You, hurt ME? I don’t know if you realized it, but I’m the armed one here, not you. Give me all your Fenrir Credits, and I might ignore what you just said. – That did it. This guy is either stupid or… well, stupid. Since I remain silent for some seconds, he decides to attack me with the knife to the face. I easily avoid his clumsy strike and during his recoil, I use the time to take the knife off his hand. He still insists, though. – I won’t give up. I won’t lose to a woman! – Oh, so you won’t? Let’s see… I grab him with one hand from his neck and raise him like 40 cm off the ground. Then I say: -Sorry, but I didn’t hear what you just said. Would you please repeat it? -Stop! S-s-s-t-o-o-o-p… – I drop him. I have no interest in killing him. When he touches the floor, he instantly runs away from me, quite fast. REALLY fast. Considering the mess I did, I’d have thought that everyone would be looking at me. But no one even cares about what I did. Everyone just follows doing what they were. So I simply go and get the food. The smell is great. I take enough for a hearty meal (or two) for all three of us, and pay yet another 200 Fenrir Credits for the food. I then leave the place without much ceremony, and return home. In the way, I meet Robb, who’s returning from a mission with his God Arc. Although I’m coated, he recognizes me and, since he goes alone, yells: -Hey Nia! Over here! – I get closer. – Hello there! How are you guys doing? I heard in the TV that you and Baluar went crazy or something, but you and the Boss are just above that. -Hello, Robb. Well, we’re just doing. Not the best we've ever been, but not that bad either.. I was buying some food because we haven’t eaten anything in a day or so, and you can imagine how happy we are about it. We were hunting a Kyuuby when Dr. Rachel Claudius tried to use her soldiers to capture us and use us as experiment… dolls… -Dr. Rachel? Who’d have thought it? She created the Unit I’m in right now… Blood. Curious name, indeed. We just happen to have some weird powers. For instance I can… wait a sec… again? -What’s going on? -You have some power within you as well… but I can’t unlock it. Oh, by the way, that’s my power, evoking the powers of others. Only by my power I became the sub-captain of Blood. Hey, I’ve got an idea. You and Baluar come here in, say, half an hour? -Make it two hours. We need to eat and maybe rest before coming. Uhh, why both of us? -He always said that he had an easier time at doing pretty much anything when nearby you. Maybe the power you have is shared between the two of you? -Maybe. Well, see you in a while.. -See ya. I resume my walk towards our shelter. ---- Hmmm...TL,DR incoming... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic